- S i g n a l L o s t -
by ChaoticallyAwkward
Summary: Peridot knew she didn't have long. Bits and pieces of her gem were already falling to the ground, and she barely had the strength to lift her arm. But she had to warn them. She had to warn Lapis. That was the least she could do before she shattered. {Verse where Peridot & Lapis join the CGs. Short One-shot.}


_**AN:** Hey everyone! This is my first serious story on here, so I hope you like it! Also I do not own Steven Universe, of course. Enjoy!_

* * *

All was calm and quiet; everything was at peace. If not for the scorch marks and gouges littering the once beautiful field, it almost seemed like a battle hadn't just occurred. But one had, and oh- _oh_ \- what a battle it was... Though it was an unfair one.

It had been three on one, and the trio's opponent was already tired and hurt from her mission that she had just barely accomplished. They ambushed her and attacked relentlessly, and now a certain green gem lay cracked and nearly broken in the peaceful meadow. All alone, and _so close_ to the warp pad that would carry her back to the temple... But she had no strength to move. Yes, she had fought as best she could, but it hasn't been enough. So the result was her gem being cracked beyond repair unless the small, kind half human child healed it.

However, with no way to get to him in time...

A small sigh left Peridot as she stared at the darkening sky. It seemed this would be her last night. Her last experience. She could already feel herself glitching; code and binary and bars of muted green and black making their appearance as the rock on her forehead got closer and closer to breaking. It hurt, and the pain was nigh unbearable. If felt like she was being ripped to pieces. Though in a way, that was exactly what was happening as the peridot began to crumble.

' _Lapis..._ '

She squeezed her eyes shut and took a shallow, trembling breath. She needed to warn them. To warn Lapis. Just a little longer... She just needed to hold on a little longer and contact them...

With effort, she brought up her screen and watched apathetically as it went in and out for a moment. Just a little bit longer...

A single finger pressed the button that would contact the Crystal Gems.

~{-}~{-}~{-}~{-}~{-}~

- _ **Incoming Message**_ -

- _ **Incoming Message**_ -

Amethyst looked up as the device Peridot put together for easier communication buzzed. It seems she wasn't the only one who was curious, as Garnet, Pearl, and Lapis glanced at it as well. Two of the four were frowning at the strange timing of the call. Their technician should be returning right about now, right...?

After a moment of staring, the ocean gem stood and walked over to the thing to answer.

"Peri? What's up? You usually don't-"

"Lapis, I don't have long... I need to- to tell you something vital-" the one at the other end of the line cut off with a hiss of pain.

The other three had come closer upon hearing the urgency in Peridot's voice, but Lapis stood stock still as the technician continued.

"The Diamonds- they haven't given up... I th- I think they're sen-ending soldiers to Earth... I was- was- was ambushed... Gem- cracked no r- Can't sta- All n- Please ... Not g- Lapis... " The transmission started fading in and out, static making some words indecipherable. The most important message was heard loud and clear despite that, though.

Garnet grimaced and spoke up as the other three seemingly froze. "Are you absolutely sure that it's Homeworld?"

"Posi-i-itive... Diamo-amonds on- br-br-brbr... Bragging about destr-destro-destroying... Ca-an't... Gli-glitching- Glitching badly... Not much lo- I'm s-s-sorry..."

"Just- Peri just hold on, okay? We'll come get you and Steven can fix you up. Just- Just hang on, okay?" Lapis tried to stay calm, but she felt like she couldn't breathe. Just a little longer... Peridot just needed to hang on a little longer and they could go help her and everything would be okay again if only for a small while.

Things had just gotten better. She had just gained freedom. She and the green gem had just started to repair their relationship. She couldn't lose something- someone- again so soon.

"I- sorry- can't- vision... fading... Un-un-unstable- ph-physical for-for- f o r . . . "

"Peri?"

 _No..._

"Peri, please answer..."

"Peridot, respond immediately."

"The- The transmission cut off... The signal's gone..."

"Dammit... _**Dammit**_..."

Amethyst paced like a caged animal, rubbing her face roughly as the other two bowed their heads and Lapis stared at the blinking screen numbly.

' _She can't be... No...'_

 _- **Signal Lost** -_

 _- **Signal Lost** -_


End file.
